Entwined
by JlynneB17
Summary: Entwined starts out a love story between Laurel and Tamani, but suddenly, the four friends find themselves back in a struggle for survival when they realize that there are still trolls, and someone seems to be rallying them. Full of action, romance, and mystery that keeps you on the edge of your seat. A sequel to Aprilynne Pike's lovely series: Wings
1. Chapter 1

**If you read my FanFiction please give me feedback! Over 60 parts of this story are on Wattpad and I am still writing there. I'm over 50 parts behind on publishing this on FanFiction . Net but I will try to remedy that. Thanks for reading!**

The four walked out of Avalon and into the forest, with each step, part of the magic and memories of their day in Avalon left with it.

When they reached the car, the first one to speak was David. "So... um what are we gunna say to our parents?"

"I'll help. With your permission, I can entice them into not asking how it went and have them forget... " Tamani suggested.

"I'm in." Chelsea said. "I mean it's better than my emergency plan." She gave a half hearted laugh.

"Me too. I can't think of a better way to do it..."

They arrive at David's house and David's mom runs to the door and meets them in the driveway.

"Where in earth have you been?" She shreiked.

"Mom. This is Tamani." David said avoiding her question.

Tamani shook her hand and said," Nice to meet you! You really shouldn't ask David why he was gone for two days. Don't even think about it... Now... Would you like a drink?"

"Sure! That would be great!" She replied.

Tamani takes a memory elixir and lets her drink it.

"That tasted good! David, why don't you come on inside. You should get some rest!"

"Bye guys. See you tommorow." He hugged Chelsea, gave Tamani a fist bump, and then gave Laurel a quick kiss on the cheek.

The three enter the car again and head to Chelsea's house and repeat the process.

Then, it's just Laurel and Tamani in the car. They have a light conversation, but mostly they just traveled in silence in David's car which they had promised to return the next day


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they were at Laurel's house it was 6:00 PM.

When they got there, Laurel turned the nob to the door, but it had already been opened from the inside. Laurel's mom hugged Laurel as soon as she saw her, and it wasn't long until her Dad joined in too.

"Oh my gosh! We were so worried!" Laurel's mom said, choking on tears of relief.

Laurel and Tamani slowly explained the story, grasping onto each others hands for support. Laurel had cried a few times, and at one point, Tamani was holding back tears.

After explaining everything, Laurel's mom went up to Tamani, hugged him and said," Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." After she released the motherly hug, Sarah said," Let me get you guys some food, you must be starved!"

Tamani had broccoli and Laurel had peaches, and they consumed their food very fast.

It was around 8:00 when Laurel's mom told Tamani that he was welcome to crash on the couch. He gladly accepted, as his own apartment was destroyed.

Laurel headed up to her room after giving Tamani a quick kiss and changed into her night dress. She laid in her bed for about an hour, until she decided that she couldn't sleep.

She crept past her parents bedroom and down the stairs. When she reached her livivng room, she said quitely," Tam?"

He responded immediately," Yeah?"

"Sorry... Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No... I couldn't sleep..."

"Me neither..." She paused and asked hesitantly," Will you stay with me?"

"Like, upstairs?" He asked.

"Yes... Please?" She asked again.

"Sure." He said while getting up from the couch. He placed a loving arm around her shoulders while they ascended the stairs. When they got to the bed, she cuddled against his chest.

"I love you, Tam," she said quitely.

"I love you, too." he said, giving her a kiss on her forhead.

Sleep came quickly for Laurel and she welcomed it gladly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamani awoke first with a yawn. Laurel woke up about five minutes later, just as the first ray of sunshine hit her head.

"Morning, beautiful." Tamani said.

"Morning Tam." Laurel replied with a smile.

She kissed him and they both headed downstairs for breakfast. Laurel's mom was already up, making tea and getting ready to go to her store.

"Good morning Laurel! Good morning Tamani!" Mrs. Sewell said happily.

"Morning mom." Laurel said sleepily.

"Nice to see you." Tamani said.

Tamani got a beep on his iphone and he looked down. "Oh. It's my landlord... i'd better go. He needs to talk to me about a 'serious accident' that occured at the complex two nights ago."

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Laurel ran up to him and kissed him, and then he was on his way.

When he was gone, Laurel's mom said," Okay. Are you and Tam finally together now? Yesterday I see you holding hands and today, I see you two kiss."

"Oh!" Laurel said, only now just remembering that she didn't tell her mom the exciting new news. "Tamani and I are entwined. It turns out that you were right... I really do love him."

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you!" Laurel mom said.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamani and Laurel took a walk when he got back.  
"So, Tam. What do you want to do on the second day of forever?" Laurel said, a hint of joking in her voice.  
"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies?"  
"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked melodramatically.  
They both laughed.  
"Maybe," Tamani said sheepishly.  
"Yeah. Movies sound great."  
They watched a comedy movie and it was hilarious. Both of them couldn't stop laughing.  
They went for a walk through the forest, when they reached a very beautiful spot. Tamani layed out a blanket and the two of them layed down on it.  
Tamani started staring at Laurel and she asked calmly," Whatcha you doing?"  
"Only looking at the person I love the most in this world."  
Laurel looked back into his eyes and said," Me too."  
He sat up and changed positions so that his head was hovering an inch above her's as if daring her not to kiss him.  
She had no problem losing that particular bet, and brought her hands up behind his neck and pulled him the rest of the way.  
His fingers pressed into her back and waist and on her cheek was the soft purr of his breath.  
They could have been kissing for minutes, hours, days. It seemed like a long time before either had to come up for air.  
"I love you." Laurel said breathlessly.  
"I never get tired of hearing that." Tamani replied with a big grin on his face.  
She got lost in him again, until Laurel realized that they had been gone much longer than the two hours they had promised her mom.  
Laurel and Tamani walked back to her house to find that all of the christmas decorations were up... "That's right! it's Christmas Eve!" Laurel thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Tam. This is your first Christmas, right?" Mrs. Sewell asked.  
"Yeah. It's not really something we celebrate in Avalon."  
"What do you celebrate in Avalon?"  
"Samhain; basically New Years for us."  
A guilty feeling clouded Laurel's mood.  
"Oh. That sounds interesting! When is it?"  
"Well, Samhain is in 6 days, but unless everyone can get Avalon cleaned up and impeach the Queen, I don't think Avalon will be celebrating."  
"You're welcome to join us for Christmas dinner, Tam."  
"That would be lovely! Thanks!"  
"You're very welcome." She replied with a warm smile.  
Laurel and Tamani bounded up the stairs and talked, just as Tamani got a call from Jamison.  
Wait. Jamison?  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Tamani." A familiar voice said.  
"Why did you call?" Tamani asked.  
"For two reasons: One- Queen Marion has been dethroned and Yasmine is the new Queen. Thank the goddess!  
And Two- We are holding the Samhain Festival, and you, Laurel, David, and Chelsea are invited."  
"Well this is some great news... Well, it's great that Yasmine is Queen! Tell her I congratulate her. And I'll tell the humans and Laurel that exciting news. Thank you Jamison. Bye and goddess bless."  
"What was that about, Tam?" Laurel asked.  
Tamani explained to her what Jamsion said, and Laurel was ecstatic to hear both news.  
"What should I wear to the Samhain festival?!" Laurel asked more to herself than Tamani.  
"You look beautiful in anything," Tamani whispered into her ear.  
Laurel smiled and looked up into his eyes. His intense, pale green eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and their lips met and melted together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohmygosh!" Chelsea said breathlessly. "I'm invited!?"  
"Yup. You and David."  
"And you're sure that they won't make us stay there?"  
"They won't. Don't worry. Yasmine is Queen."  
"Okay. I'm totally coming. Oh... And Laurel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...David... Sort of... Kind of... Asked me out to lunch tomorrow..." She sounded very hesitant.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Laurel shrieked into the phone.  
"You are?" Chelsea said, sounding relieved.  
"Yeah. I mean... I wanted him to move on, because I was hurting him by not giving him the chance to. But I'm happy for both of you. You get your dream guy, and he's moving on... Are you guys going to the Samhain Festival together?"  
"I don't know. I mean maybe... So are you going with Tamani to the festival?"  
"Yeah. He didn't ask, but I know we're going together."  
"So are you guys together now?"  
"Wait?! I didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" Chelsea asked, confused.  
"Tamani and I are entwined!"  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!?"  
"Yes! So yeah, we're together."  
"Now I'm happy for you! What are you going to wear?"  
"I don't know. I sort of want to wear my blue Avalon dress, but there's too many bad memories from last year that are associated with it. I don't know what to do..."  
"I have an idea!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Tam. Can I see your phone?" Laurel asked.  
"Yeah sure." He said pulling it out and putting it into her hand. "Why?"  
"Oh. I um... Want to write down phone numbers so I can put them in the phone book."  
"Okay."  
Laurel wrote down all of the contacts.  
"Thanks!"  
And with that, Laurel ran off to Chelsea's house.  
"Okay." Chelsea said.  
Chelsea typed in Jamison's phone number into her phone.  
"Hello?" A magical voice asked.  
"Hi. This is Chelsea and Laurel, and we were wondering if we could go to Avalon today?"  
"Why of course. When do you want me to have the gates opened?"  
"In an hour?"  
"Okay. I'll do so. Oh, and Laurel, I know you're getting a dress for the Samhain Festival, but only some of our Spring and Summer vendors have opened since... You know."  
"Thanks Jamison!"

The two jumped in the car and drove to the forest. When they entered the forest, a few sentries bowed deeply at the waist. Laurel and Chelsea reached the gates, and they were already open, with Jamison standing in the center of the entrance.  
The two entered, greeting Jamison as they did so.  
When they reached Summer, only about 20 vendors were open. Laurel and Chelsea went to all of them. Laurel got a very beautiful black formal and Chelsea got a lavender flowing dress.  
The two went home very happy that they managed to have found the perfect dress.  
Laurel went home and tried on the dress. She looked into the mirror and was shocked to see herself. The black dress looked stunningly beautiful, accenting her long blond hair and showing off all of her curves. She loved the look of the dress on her. It had diamonds accenting the top of the strapless gown, matching her diamond hair clip that she has put in her hair to make a twist running down one side. She smiled at her reflection, and changed back into her regular clothes.  
Laurel looked over at Chelsea, who also looked stunning. "David is going to love your dress."  
Chelsea looked at Laurel in hers. "I think Tamani will swoon!" They both laughed, jumped into the car, and rode off to Crescent city.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurel woke up to her mom hovering over her saying ," Laurel... Laurel! Wake up. It's Christmas!"  
Laurel squinted against the light. "What time is it?"  
"10:00 in the morning. I haven't known you to wake up this late."  
"I think I was just so tired from the past few days."  
Laurel bounded down the stairs in her day clothes and ate breakfast.  
Her mom brought her to the tree, and had her open up presents.  
She reached for a rectangular box that said," From: Tam ❤️"  
She ripped open the paper to see... An iPhone!  
"Merry Christmas."  
Laurel turned around and threw herself into Tamani's arms.  
"I have another present, but it will have to wait till later." Tamani whispered into Laurel's ear.  
Laurel smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Laurel opened the rest of her presents, and then ran up the stairs with Tamani.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Laurel closed the door, strong arms lifted her off her feet and spun her. She hugged him and whispered into his ear," Thank you."

"I haven't even given you your other present yet!"

He gave her a box, a little smaller than the one the iPhone was in.

She opened the box and gasped, "Oh, Tam. It's beautiful!"

"Just like you." He smiled and she smiled back. He took the diamond studded bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist.

She pulled his face down and kissed him.

They sat down on the bed and Laurel studied the bracelet. Engraved on the inside were the words "I love you, Laurel."

Tamani leaned back on the bed, looking at Laurel.

"Thank you, Tam."

"You are very welcome." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down against his chest.

Her head was pressed to his chest, and he looked down at her and smiled.

She looked back up and scooted up a little on the bed so she was even in height with him.

His hands were at the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

She smiled up at him and murmured against his lips, " I love you so much."

"I love you too."

His arms tightened around her in response and pulled her closer.

"Do you want to get your phone set up?" Tamani asked.

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel added all of Tam's contacts into her phone, and then added Tamani's number.

Laurel texted Tamani even though he was in the same room.

"Thank you so much, Tam.㈵6" -Laurel

"You're welcome.㈳5" -Tamani

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could get." -Laurel

"㈵6㈴2 you're making me blush!" -Tamani

"You're a plant! You can't blush! ㈳6 " -Laurel

"Lol. Still..." -Tamani

"So, Laurel... Do you want to go to the Samhain Festival with me?㈴1"  
-Tamani

"What do you think? It's kind of a no-brainer." -Laurel

"So is that a yes?" -Tamani

"Yes lol㈴1" -Laurel

Laurel turned off her phone and put it on the charger.

"Laurel, what should I wear to Samhain? I want you to pick it out."

"Okay. We can go by the store some time soon."


	11. Chapter 11

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""How did your date yesterday with David go?" Laurel asked Chelsea on the phone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Great! We saw a movie afterwards too!" There are screams in the background. "Ugh. It's my brothers. I've got to stop this before they destroy the house. Bye!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Bye!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Laurel hung up and heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around and saw Tamani./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hey." He said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""How did you get in here?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""No 'hi'?" He said jokingly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Sorry. You just startled me." span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"She stepped up and kissed him. "Hello Tam."/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""That's better." He said with a smile./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""So why are you here?" Laurel asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I wanted to go shopping."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""But Tam. Your car is still in the shop."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I just got it back."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Great! So shopping it is!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"They hopped into Tamani's convertible and went to the Town Center and went to a men's store full of tuxedos./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Laurel had Tamani try on a few and then settled for one that really really really looked good on him. Literally, Laurel has to suppress the urge to run up to him and kiss him in front of everyone in the store. This thought crossed her mind several times: If she was like this now, what would happen at the Samhain Festival when she was with him for hours?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Tam saw the look on Laurel's face when he exited the changing room, and he knew that he had picked the right tux./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"They left the store excited for the Samhain festival in three days./div 


	12. Chapter 12

Tamani had become more than curious as for what Laurel was going to wear to the Samhain Festival tomorrow. It had been two days and still she hadn't gone shopping for a dress. He wondered if she was going to wear the blue dress she had bought one year ago. He loved the look of the dress on her with no doubt, but he didn't think he would be able to bear the memories that would come with it. The irony of her wearing the same dress would bring back the horrible memories of the Samhain festival the previous year, and Tamani wasn't sure what he would do if she wore that dress.

He ran out his apartment door and to his car, anxious to see Laurel. He sped down the road and arrived at her front door. He rang the doorbell and heard a distant call, "I'll get it!"

Laurel opened the door a moment later. She saw Tam and said," Hi Tam!" She gave him a quick kiss and welcomed him inside. They ate lunch and Laurel noticed something.

"Tam. Your hair is turning green at the roots again."

His hair had the faintest green at the roots, but his eyes had returned to his original emerald green.

"Better stop eating so much green stuff. He pushed away his broccoli and got an apple instead.

Laurel looked into his deep green eyes and smiled.

"What?" Tamani asked with a smile.

"Nothing... I just like it when your eyes are dark green." She said, still smiling.

He smiled back and pulled her face in and kissed her.

She thrust her hands into his hair and his hands tightened around her back.

Laurel's mom entered the room, but both were oblivious to that. Sarah slowly backed out of the room and entered another room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chelsea was over Laurel's house and they were getting ready for Samhain Festival.

They did each other's hair after they were in their gowns.

Tamani and David were over David's house getting ready.

Tamani had gelled his hair back, and so had David.

"Laurel is going to love your tux, Tamani." David said.

"Thanks." He looked at David in his black tux. "Chelsea will love yours. You look great."

"Thanks."

David and Tam drove over to Laurel's house to pick up the girls in Tamani's convertible.

They knocked on the door, and Laurel's mom answered.

"Come in. Come in. The girls are just upstairs!"

They walked in and waited while Laurel and Chelsea finished the final touches.

Chelsea walked down first, and David smiled and hugged her.

Laurel came down next, and Tamani almost dropped dead when he saw how gorgeous she looked in her new strapless black dress. He smiled and kissed her.

"You look incredible." Tamani said, though he really could say ALOT more. He thought she looked very sexy in her dress.

"So do you." Laurel said with a smile. He really did look great. So great, in fact, that Laurel had to quell the urge to make out with him.

The four loaded into Tam's car and drove off to Avalon.


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived, the four were escorted to the place where Winter fae watch the show. All three Winter fae sat down and Jamison and Yasmine smiled at them. Marion just looked smug.

Tamani held hands with Laurel as they watched the magnificent show. She smiled up at him and remembered the previous year when she would have done anything but look into his eyes and smile.

He looked down at her, warmth in his eyes, and they shared a quick kiss.

When the show ended with fireworks, Tamani and Laurel kissed as the fireworks went off behind them.

A few seats down, David looked down at Chelsea and smiled he leaned down and they had a quick, hesitant kiss. Chelsea blushed and smiled up at David.

Laurel smiled and Tamani smiled back. They stood up and walked outside to the dancing and food.

They danced to a few songs, and then a slow song came on. Tamani pulled Laurel close. She looked up into his light green eyes. He leaned down a little bit, but then Laurels hands were pulling his neck down the rest of the way. They kissed and everything around them seemed to slow down.

A faster song came on and Laurel smiled up at Tamani.

"Tam. I want to visit the Academy."

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

The two walked off through the foliage. Halfway there, Laurel smiled up at Tam. He looked down and kissed her. The slow kiss could have lasted for an eternity and Laurel wouldn't have known.

"Laurel," he said in between kisses. "I would have freaked out if I knew what this day would be like one year ago."

"Me too. I'd probably be in shock."

Their lips met again and Laurel heard a crack of twigs that emerged them from their separate worlds.

Laurel looked up to see David and Chelsea walking quickly past them.

Tam and Laurel finished the walk back to the Academy. When Laurel got there, she went up to her room to fix her hair, knowing that it would only be messed up again later by the wind of the drive.

Tamani smiled, "You do look amazing tonight. When did you get the dress?"

"When I was 'over Chelsea's'. We sneaked off to Avalon and bought our dresses."

"Well you look great in it." He smiled.

"You look amazing in your outfit as well."

"Do I now?" He said jokingly.

"Yes. Very sexy."

"Well you look very sexy tonight as well." He murmured against her lips.

They laid down on the bed and started making out. Then Laurel's phone rang.

Laurel scrambled to find her phone in her bag.

It was Chelsea.

Laurel tried to get her hair in order again as she talked to Chelsea. She hung up and said to Tamani, "They want to leave now, Tam."

"Okay. "

They met David and Chelsea at the exit as Jamison was opening the gate for them.

"It was a pleasure to see you four." Jamison said. "Come back soon!"

"Thanks, Jamison." Laurel said.

They exited and loaded into the car. They dropped Laurel off at her house and Tamani got off there too.

Laurel headed upstairs and so did Tam.

"Tonight was so much fun, Tamani."

"Yeah. I have always loved a good festival."

Laurel yawned. "Well, I'd better get ready for bed."

"Oh, I don't mind! just change right here." He said with a sly smile.

"HaHa. Very funny." She said.

"Okay..." He said with a joking frown. He exited her room and talked to Laurel's mom.

Laurel changed into her night dress and headed downstairs.

"Tam, it's getting late. I think you'll want to be home before midnight." Laurel's mom said.

"Yes. You're right. I'm going to head home. Night Laurel! Bye Mrs. Sewell!"

He hopped into his car and headed home. He changed into his night wear and headed back to Laurel's house, but this time he walked.

He arrived and headed around the back. He climbed the house to the second story and arrived at Laurel's window. He knocked and she turned to face him from her bed. She smiled and opened the window. "I knew you'd come." She said.

He came inside and they talked a little bit. Then she yawned and laid down on her bed. "Will you stay?"

"Of course." Tamani replied.

She cuddled up against his chest and held him close.

"I love you, Tam."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, Tam."

"Night, Laurel."


	16. Chapter 16

"We have school tomorrow, did you know that?" David asked the room.

"Damn it!" Laurel said under her breath.

"I know, right?"

"I suppose we should make the most of the day, then." Tamani said catching Laurel's eye.

Laurel smiled back.

"Hey. Chelsea, do you want to see a movie?" David asked.

"Sure!"

David and Chelsea left for the movies.

"Well. I guess it's just you and me now... What. to. do?" Tamani said, smiling.

Laurel leaned forward and hugged Tamani. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Tamani said against her lips.

"That's impossible." Laurel replied.

Tamani smiled and drew her closer. "I still can't believe the last few days."

"Me neither. One month ago, we never would have guess this would be us now."

"Well, Miss Sewell. What do you want to do?"

"I thought maybe a walk?" Laurel suggested.

"Sounds great."


	17. Chapter 17

Tamani's car got a flat, so David agreed to drive the two of them to school, because Laurel's was still in the shop.

David's truck only had two seats, so Laurel had to sit on Tam's lap. When they arrived at school, everyone was flashing glances at Tamani and Laurel. The two hottest people were going out together, and that was the huge gossip in the school. A few of the girls looked jealous, but most just stared at them.

For the second semester, Laurel and Tam had 4 classes together.

They had seats right next to each other, so they could talk. In the classes they didn't have together, they texted each other when the got bored. At lunch, Tamani sat down and leaned against a tree. Laurel sat on his lap and the both relaxed, soaking up sun to revitalize them.

Life was good for them in the next few weeks. Posters went up for a Spring dance and Tam asked Laurel to go. She accepted and Tam asked her to wear her black dress. She agreed that she would if he wore the tux that he looked so good in.

At the dance, Laurel was exhausted from hours of dancing with Tamani. She went upstairs and was washing her face to keep her awake, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement down below outside. A disfigured face looked up and smiled to her. She freaked out and ran downstairs to Tam.


	18. Chapter 18

Laurel ran up to Tamani. He smiled, but then concern showed on his face when she saw how freaked she looked.

"What's the matter?"

"Trolls." Laurel said in a scared, low voice.

"Are you sure?" Tam asked.

"Can't be anything else."

"Klea said there were no more trolls, though."

"She's known for lying, though. You know that, Tam. What should we do?"

"I'll call for reinforcements and tell the sentries behind your house that there is trouble. Don't worry. They'll take care of this, but we need to get the trolls away."

He picked up his phone and dialed one if the sentries.

"Trolls are outside our party. We'll lead them down towards you and you'll have to meet us there. Tell one of the others to get reinforcements. If there is one troll, there is more. And the fact that Laurel saw one shows us that not all are dead. Good luck and goddess bless."

Tam hung up and addressed Laurel, "Find David and Chelsea. We need to get them out of here. They are in as much danger as us."

Laurel went around the house, trying to find David and Chelsea. But she couldn't find them anywhere. She opened one of the doors, to find David and Chelsea kissing.

Laurel cleared her throat, and Chelsea started blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we need to go. Trolls."

David and Chelsea went white in the face.

"Trolls?" Chelsea asked in a small voice.

Laurel nodded.

They all fled to the foyer. Tamani opened the door for them, and they sprinted to the car, jumped in, and started the engine.

"We need to get them to follow us." Tamani said quietly.

"Now or never." Chelsea said under her breath. She stood up on the seat and shouted, "Hey! We're over here!"

Two figures emerged from the shadow of the building.

Tamani stepped on the gas and they sped towards Laurel's house. More trolls followed and soon, they had about a dozen on their tail.


	19. Chapter 19

Laurel looked behind the car and was surprised to see that they mainly looked human, so they must be pretty smart. She recognized the one she saw, and he was the most messed up out of all of them.

About 20 sentries jumped out from the forest and started attacking the trolls.

Tamani was going 60 miles per hour to try and get them to safety. He arrived at the house.

"Stay here for tonight. We can't risk going out there again." He said to David and Chelsea.

Tamani pulled out his phone and texted Jamison.

"Jamison. There are trolls here and I request more sentries in Crescent City and access into Avalon tomorrow around 11:00."

He responded a few moments later.

"Of course. Reinforcements will arrive tommorow, but you have to remember that we are limited in numbers. I will open the gates tomorrow for you."

Tamani ended the conversation.

"I didn't know that there were sentries behind my house, still." Laurel said.

"Better safe than sorry. There will be more tomorrow, and I'm sorry, but you will be under constant surveillance."

"I thought they were all dead." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, that's what Klea said." David added.

"I believe in two different options. That some of the trolls got smart and disbanded from the original group, or Klea planted them here, just in case she didn't succeed, she could avenge her own death."

"Both seem plausible. But did you get a look at those trolls? They almost looked human."

"That means they're very smart." Tamani said.

Laurel's mom came down from upstairs. "What are you all doing back so early?"

"The trolls are back."

Laurel explained everything to her mom.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a half hour later when the sentries called the all-clear.

The entire room sighed as one as Tamani read the text out loud.

Everyone went over to David's house the following day.

"I can't believe the trolls are back. I mean when Klea died, I thought me would be safe back here in the human world." Chelsea said.

David's mom was listening at the door.

"Yeah. I'm actually sort of scared the trolls came back." David added.

"Me too." Laurel admitted.

"Don't be. I think that they maybe were just the last of the trolls. Maybe Klea thought we would be weakest once we came back so she left behind a few just to give us a final scare in case she didn't succeed. But if that wasn't all, we have a reason to be scared again. I think that just some of the trolls got smart and disbanded from Klea's group before they took the potion. Personally, I don't believe that we have any reason to be scared, but we should be cautious."

The conversation shifted to the war and the key.

"So where did you put the key?"

"I keep it with me some of the time, but most of the time, it's in a high security safe."

They kept talking about Avalon and Klea, but little did they know that David's mom was listening at the door the entire time.

They all went to Laurel's house and Tamani got a phone call. The reinforcements were on the way and there weren't enough to cover David or Chelsea's houses.


	21. Chapter 21

A month passed and Laurel doubted that there were any more trolls, though she still kept her guard up.

Tamani and Laurel went to school one day to find that neither David or Chelsea were at school. Laurel knew something was wrong because Del Norte's top students would NOT skip a day of school. She walked over to her locker and opened it to get her backpack out. She pulled out her books and something slid out with it and onto the floor. Laurel looked at it, read it, and ran to Tam as fast as she could.

"They have David and Chelsea." Laurel said, rushed.

"What? Who?"

Laurel lowered her voice. "The trolls have Chelsea and David captive at the lighthouse. If we're not there by 10:00, they kill them. I figure they want the beach to sap us of strength before we get there."

"Alright. Let's go. It's 9:37. We can make it there in time."

They run through the front doors and hop into his convertible. They sped off into the distance.

"What about the sentries behind my house? Couldn't we bring them?"

"Not unless you want to be late to the lighthouse, but- aw crap! I left my phone!"

"... Me too."

"We can't get the sentries, but I sure hope some are following us right now."

They were sent the rest of the way and as they pulled up to the beach. It was high-tide and the pathway to the lighthouse was under 4 feet of water. Just as Tam was about to make the 500 foot trek, Laurel called out to him. He turned around to see her at a jet-ski station. They quickly gave the man a pile of twenties and hoped on the jet-skis only 5 feet out into the water.

They started the engine and sped off towards the light house. When they landed, the house was dark; talk about déjà-vou.

Tam entered the house first and Laurel trailed close behind. They turned a corner to see close to twelve trolls with guns trained on them. The other two had their guns on Chelsea and David's heads.

One of the trolls stepped foward. "Nice of you to join us today," he said in a raspy, rough voice that was heavy with sarcasm.

He turned back around and shot David in the foot. The sound of gun-shot was followed by a scream of David's.

Laurel started crying seeing him in pain. "Who are you and what do you want?" She said, her voice quavering.

"Me, what do I want? Why, we need the key to unlock the gate."

"How do you know about the key?" Tamani said, stepping in front of Laurel.

"Let's just say: I'm only a branch of the tree. I have masters and I have large numbers working for me."

"I repeat. Who are you?" Laurel asked from behind Tamani.

"Ben Maywhalus."

Chelsea couldn't suppress a soft snicker at his name.

"Now I repeat. Give. Me. The. Key. Now. Or somebody gets hurt."

"We don't have the key." Laurel said.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not asking you. I'm asking him." He pointed at Tamani. And shot Chelsea in the foot. Her shrill scream pierced through Laurel's ears. Silent tears streaked down Laurel's face.

"Don't give it to him, Tam!" Chelsea shrieked between sobs.

"I'd never give it to you, if it was the last thing I do!"

"Really? Maybe he needs more of a motivation, boys." He snapped his fingers and more trolls entered the house.

"Still a no?" Ben asked.

"Never." Tam said.

"Really? How about now?"

A troll came from behind Tamani and Laurel and picked Laurel up. Tamani reacted quickly and punched the troll in the face. Three more trolls approached Tamani and restrained all of his limbs. He screamed in frustration, as he couldn't move.

Ben shot Laurel in the shoulder. In the exact same spot she shot Barnes. Tamani knew it was no accident.

"Next one is to the head. Give me the key." Ben said as he raised his gun hand to point at Laurel's head.

Tamani couldn't hold back tears as he saw Laurel in horrific pain.

"Fine. I give up." Tam dug into one of his pockets and took out the key.

Tam's shaky hand handed over the key and Ben took it and raised it to his face.

"Let them go, now."

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think this is quite as interesting as I hoped. Let's play a game. It's called, 'watch as your loved one dies'! Ready? One... Two..." Laurel mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. "Three..."

A crack of gunfire filled the room and Tamani collapsed to the floor as the trolls let go of him. He couldn't see. Couldn't breathe. Didn't know if he was alive. He just laid there and sobbed hysterically as near a dozen shots were fired.


	22. Chapter 22

"Let's play a game. It's called 'watch as your loved one dies!' Ready? One..." Laurel looked at Tamani struggling against the trolls to go and rescue her. "Two..." She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. "Three."

Laurel scrunched her eyes waiting for the impact... Nothing happened? Laurel was sure she heard gunfire. Was she dead? She didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to a white cloud. "I'm dead" she thought.

Then all of the sudden, the white became more transparent and she saw Tamani on the floor, sobbing.

She turned to see Ben with a bullet right in his head. She looked around; most of the trolls were dead. Only a few remained standing and shots were coming out of the window. The trolls collapsed and Laurel looked around for their savior. Noticed Chelsea and David doing the same.

Laurel gave up on looking and crawled over to Tam. She kissed him on the cheek and he looked up.

"Laurel? You're alive?"

"Yeah." She said smiling. He pulled down her face and kissed her. She was holding her shoulder so her sap wouldn't pour on him.

"We need to go to Avalon and get you all fixed up."

"Yeah." Laurel responded.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All the trolls were shot." Laurel said.

"Who shot them?"

"We don't know." David said

Out of the smoke that still lingered near the front door, was a figure. She stood tall and was dressed in all black and had goggles on and a gun in her hand. She raised her head into the light and out of the smoke.

"Mom?!" David exclaimed.

He staggered over to her and hugged her.

"Mom, how did you-"

"Shhhhh... All in good time. Let's get you all to Avalon to get fixed up."

"Whaa? How did you-"

"I'll explain later." She helped David and Chelsea up.

"Tamani, you'll have to help Laurel. I don't have three arms."

"Of course." Tamani said, confused.

He grabbed Laurel up and held her against his chest. She was still leaking sap and was weakening by the second.

He carried her to David's mom's mini van and David and Chelsea staggered inside and sat down.

He laid Laurel down and propped her head up on his lap.

She opened her bright green eyes and asked, "Am I going to be okay?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yes. You are. We're going to Avalon to get you fixed up. Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time."

"I'm not sure I'm going to make it, Tam. I'm going dizzy and sap is gushing out of my shoulder, still."

"You're going to make it. Don't worry. I'm right here and I'll always be right here."

"Thank you, Tam." She said weakly.


	23. Update

Hey. For the rest of the story, (now over 80 parts) go to wattpad and search wings fanfiction. It has the same name: Entwined. Hope you enjoy!

A/N its too much of a pain to download stories on here, sorry


End file.
